Womanizer
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: -Me estás volviendo loca, oh, eres tan encantador, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tú eres un mujeriego. Ni siquiera dudes en ocultarlo, eres un mujeriego- AU- Universo Alterno, Songfic, One-shot. Shadoah- (ShadowxNoah)


**Hello Babies, I am Noah, y bueno se acabó mi inglés xD.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este songfic. Me he aficionado a ellos. Haré uno cada semana, hoy le ha tocado a mi querida Britney Spears, no se que me ha dado, `pero no puedo parar de escuchar las canciones de esta mujer, por lo menos las nuevecillas, por así decirlo.**

**Aquí os dejo. La pareja de hoy es un Shadoah.**

**SI SHADOW Y NOAH. Pero quizás al siguiente (dependiendo de que canción) cambie de pareja.**

**Disfruten con**

**Womanizer by Britney Spears.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Me estás volviendo loca, oh, eres tan encantador,_

_pero no puedo hacerlo._

_Tú eres un mujeriego._

_Ni siquiera dudes en ocultarlo, eres un mujeriego._

**Aclaraciones:**

AU - Universo Alterno.

Romance, humor & celos, quizás horror y miedo para Shadow xDDDDDD

Shadow - 27 años (empresario, importantísimo)

Noah: 22 años (chica normal, estudia en una universidad, va a bares de noche algunos findes con sus amigas)

* * *

**Womanizer**

Despertó en la cama con aquel erizo negro de vetas rojas, el sensual e importantísimo empresario en Green Hill, Shadow The Hedgehog. El hombre más rico y hermoso de todo el mundo, las chicas deseaban estar con él, tenerlo aunque solo fuera una noche, y allí estaba, él. Shadow, en su cama, sonrió coqueta, era una chica astuta, desde aquella noche que se conocieron en aquel bar de copas, al que había ido con sus amigas había calado su forma de ser.

Se conocieron, él se presentó y ella le siguió, la invito a tomar una copa. Pero ella no era fácil. No, así que, solo se limitaba a hablar y tontear para no dejarse ver cerrada, porque en el fondo si deseaba haberse lanzado a sus brazos, cuando sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con los de él, pero no, ella sabía cómo jugar en cierta parte.

Él le contó algo de sus cosas y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando se acababa la copa, se levantaba y despedía, pero a mitad de la noche, se marchaba con una que otra chica, no era tonta, o no. No lo era, cada sábado, cada viernes, cada día de fiesta, tenía a chicas distintas con las que irse, ¿y os preguntaréis lo hacía? Pues sí, era solo un mujeriego.

_**Superstar**_**_  
__Where you from, how's it going?_  
_I know you gotta clue, what you doing_**

La anterior noche se había acercado a ella, de nuevo comenzaron a conversar, él hablo algo de que necesitaba cambios en su estúpida vida, ella lo escuchó interesada. Le gustaba eso de los cambios, quería oír con que saltaría.

_-Quiero cambiar-_

Reía al pensar que él había dicho eso, pero ella no se lo creía, ella sabe lo que es.

_-De verdad, tú eres la chica que me tiene loco, y no sé qué haría sin ti, te necesito a mi lado, Noah-_

Menudo idiota, ¿cuantas tías habrían caído con esa estupidez? Muchas, aunque ella había ido a la cama con él, ahora se vería obligado a cumplir lo de la otra noche, o a las buenas... o a las **malas**.

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_**_  
__But I know what you are, what you are, baby_**

Preparo el desayuno, huevos revueltos, tostada y jamón york, y por último un café, que quiera quedarse por un café, y por su envidiable cuerpo, no quería ser creída, pero su cuerpo era increíble, muchos se lo habían dicho, y ella lo sabía, ¿para qué fingir una falsa modestia? Hablaba consigo misma, por dios.

Ella era demasiado lista, con detalles como el desayuno, una duchita juntos y demostrarle lo fugaz que era en la cama, lo conseguiría tener ahí al menos por el sexo.

Sexo, que bien suena eso. Ese hombre era increíble en la cama.

Pero ella no podía dejarse llevar, ella sabe lo que es. Y con otras funcionará, pero ella es diferente.

_**Look at you**_**_  
__Getting more than just re-up_  
_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Faking like a good one,_**

Él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acostarse con otra, facilitemos el trabajo convirtiéndolo en una tortura, el sexo con otra, sería algo que le causaría muchos problemas... rió para sí misma. Shadow se levantó.

-Buenos días hermosa-

-Buenos días, amor-

Sonrió, desde luego. Ella no era tonta. Sin duda luego de desayunar, él se ducho, ella se rió y se metió en la ducha con él, disfrutar, hacerle disfrutar, pero solo con ella...

Juega contra alguien con el que acabará perdiendo...

Shadow, tuvo que irse temprano, tenía reunión, ella sonrió coqueta y se despidió, pronto. Ahora, comenzaba su plan...

_**but I call them like I see them**_  
_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

Había llegado su turno.

-Bien, muchas gracias Ames. Te lo agradezco- sonrió y colgó el teléfono para maquillarse y caminar hacia la oficina.

Haya lo vio todo. Lo necesario, lo justo. Amy había comenzado.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer**_  
_**You're a womanizer, oh womanizer**_  
_**Oh you're a womanizer Baby**_  
_**You, you, you are**_  
_**You, you, you are**_  
_**Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer**_

Amy caminó sensualmente por el centro de las mesas.

-Hey, Shads, mira la lindura de Amy-

Shadow sonrió, demasiado tiempo resistiéndose a él, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, indicándole que la dejaría seca, y que iba a por todas, y se encaminó hacia ella.

Amy sonrió. "Idiota" pensó. Visualizó a Noah, perfecto. Rió con suavidad y coqueteo un rato, Shadow, quien era básicamente su propio jefe, se dirigió con ella al despacho, luego de un largo tonteo y varias insinuaciones. En ese momento Shadow se giró, mirando atrás y haciendo un gesto a su compañero quien negó con la cabeza ante la picardía y el gesto y continúo el trabajo.

Noah se metió en el despacho, Amy sonrió al notar esto, se posicionó de modo que Shadow quedaba debajo de ella comenzó a hacer viento, esta le besaba con fogosidad el cuello, Shadow sonreía mientras la estimulaba al seguir, masajeando su trasero.

Amy movió los labios, mientras que Noah hablaba.

-Oh cielo, sigue, me encanta lo que haces-

Las pupilas de Shadow se abrieron muchísimo.

-¿Qué-qué?-

-Que me encanta lo que haces- dijo Amy con una sonrisa pícara y simpática por la cara que había puesto.

_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_

Noah sonrió con burla, le hubiera gustado grabarlo, pero debía seguir, las luces se apagaron, Shadow iba a levantarse, para saber que pasaba pero esta le recostó.

-Quédate quieto, esto mejora las cosas, ya lo arreglaran, he echado el seguro-

Shadow inclinó una ceja confuso. No había hecho eso -No lo has hecho nena-

-Oh, tienes razón quédate aquí pequeño...- le toco la entrepierna y le dio la mano a Noah, para luego abrir la puerta salir sigilosamente y dejarle a Noah cerrar la puerta por dentro, sonrió.

Le debo una, pensó.

Se sentó encima de él, las luces se encendieron, la cara de Shadow palideció.

-¿No-Noah?- el nerviosismo en su voz era notable.

-¿Cómo que Noah?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido.

-Soy Amy desgraciado-

-¿QUÉ? No tú, espera, ¿qué?-

-Argh, quien es Noah?- Expreso con molestia.

Shadow palideció de nuevo, dios, que metedura de pata, porque así de repente solo podía ver a Noah, en vez de a la sensual y sexy Amy.

-Argh, es tu novia, genial Shadow, genial- abrió la puerta tras quitar el seguro y pego un portazo. Todo un éxito. Amy sonrió compinchada.

_**You say I'm crazy**_  
_**I got you crazy**_  
_**You're nothing but a womanizer**_

-Ey, Rouge, necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Qué quieres cielo?- la voz de Rouge sonó en la otra línea.

-Un favor que pagarle a Shadow, mi nuevo, novio...- dijo con malicia y astucia.

-Je, lo que quieras, nena, te ayudo.

_**Daddy**_  
_**You got the swagger of champion**_  
_**Too bad for you**_  
_**Just can't find the right companion**_  
_**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**_  
_**It could be easy**_  
_**Who you are, that's who you are, baby**_

Apenas podía creérselo, había cometido un fallo en tirarse a Amy Rose, lo trastocó un poco, pero ni siquiera la vio, y nadie pregunto por el malhumor que podía tener Shadow y los huesos que podrían perder.

¿Por qué había visto la cara de Noah? Es cierto, él estaba realmente atraído por ella, y en su opinión ella lo hacía fenomenal y era toda una fiera, pero, qué demonios ¿acaso la quería? Já, hablamos de Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, el mujeriego, el que desea a todas y no se ata a ninguna.

Pero entonces... ¿qué demonios tenía Noah? Argh. No lo sabía, pero no podía estar enamorado, aunque quizás si pensaba tanto en ella era por algo, ¿no?

La camarera, se acercó a la mesa, donde Shadow y los otros estaban, guiño un ojo a Shadow y tomo la nota, coqueteando de vez en cuando con él.

Shadow se quitó las ideas de la cabeza, no era hombre de una sola mujer, y esa camarera murciélago, sexy, pero sexy, sexy. Estaba demasiado follable. Así de claro. Sonrió y cuando trajo las bebidas se levantó, la chica por "accidente" derramo el café sobre su camisa.

Tonta excusa, nena. Pensó para sí mismo Shadow.

_**Lollipop, must mistake me you're a sucker**_  
_**To think that I would be a victim not another**_  
_**Say it, play it how you wanna**_  
_**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, **_  
_**never you, baby**_

Sonrió, no podía evitarlo. Él se había levantado, y Rouge seguía su plan a la perfección, lo acompaño al baño fingiendo disculpas, Shadow negaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, nada más llegar, Rouge estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, como haciéndose la inocente, pero Shadow la empujo con suavidad hacia la pared, lamió sus propios labios, Rouge sonrió, ahora debía dejar entrar a Noah así que dio una pequeña patada en la puerta como si los besos que el esparcía por su cuello fueran demasiado fogosos, se apartó de él algo y lo empujó hacia atrás y sin pensárselo dos veces empujo su cara al medio de sus pechos, Noah entró lo tenía claro con el suave sonido de la puerta, sus orejas, que detectaban cualquier susurro.

Shadow, no cometería otro error, Rouge bajo algo los pantalones de Shadow, masturbo el miembro con sus manos con delicadeza, mientras este estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, Noah se acercó y empezó a masturbarlo ella con la mano contraria, Rouge sonrió y entro en el lavabo, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Te gusta cielo?- Noah movió la boca esta vez y la voz suave de Rouge sonó.

Shadow asintió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a la eriza rosa ante él.

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿Qué sucede Shadow?- dijo Rouge sonriendo desde dentro del baño, mientras que Noah movía la boca.

-Dios santo, esto no puede estar pasando... dios. Dios-

_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_

Noah intento contener las ganas de sonreír se levantó y lo miro con una ceja elevada. Movió los labios y la voz de Rouge sonó de nuevo.

-¿Qué no puede estar pasando?

-Dios, ¿qué me pasa?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Noah seguía moviendo los labios.

Shadow estaba nervioso, dos veces, dos. Noah no salía de su mente, joder. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

-¿Cielo...?- pregunto confusa.

-Noah, déjame pensar joder-

-¡¿Noah?!

Shadow suspiro, la jodió de nuevo.

_**You got me going**_  
_**You're oh so charming**_  
_**But I can't do it**_  
_**You womanizer**_

-¿Quién es esa?- gruñó -Yo soy Rouge, ¿te tengo pinta de llamarme Noah o qué?

Los nervios de Shadow, por las nubes.

-Yo... esto- ni capaz de encontrar una mentira, solo ver a Noah enfrente de él, le resultaba, raro y le cortaba la respiración.

-Tu novia, ¿cierto?-

Shadow no contesto.

Noah propinó un pisotón y salió del baño. Shadow se quejó y se hecho agua en la cara.

-Mierda...

_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_

Shadow salió del baño, de nuevo, una segunda vez, la había cagado con una chica, de nuevo vio a la murciélago está le lanzó una mirada de odio y continuo a lo suyo.

Dos veces.

La misma chica, Noah. Era una chica de 22 años, estatura baja, buenos pechos, buen trasero, cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer. Púas largas hasta mitad de la espalda, con las puntas moradas, al igual que su hermoso flequillo, sus orejas, llenas de piercings también eran violetas, siempre llevaba un lazo o una diadema en su cabello, negra. Sus ojos eran rojos, rubís. ¿Cualquier rojo es hermoso en ella? Pues sí. Su sonrisa blanca, su tez pálida.

Su picardía. Ella era perfecta.

Pero como había dicho antes, no es hombre de una sola mujer.

**_You say I'm crazy_****_  
_****I got you crazy**  
**You're nothing but a womanizer**

Solo podía pensar en sus visiones de ver Noahs. Pero, no, eso no le haría cambiar de opinión. Él solo pensaba en ella, pero por lo increíble que era en la cama. No por más. Así que, decidió ignorarlo.

Ahora mismo debía ir a casa, ya había acabado todo.

Cogería un taxi, porque su coche estaba en el taller, temporalmente. Noah le había ofrecido el suyo, pero se lo negó por si a ella le apetecía salir a pasear en él, aunque lo dudaba, sino no podría entrar de nuevo.

Entró al primer taxi que vio, no tenía nada planeado. Nada...

**_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_**  
_**-WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER, WOMANIZER-**_  
**_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl_**  
**_But I can't 'cause we don't_**  
**_You..._**

-Ey... hola Sal, ¿hoy sustituyes a tu amigo el taxista no?

-Sí, lo hago, ¿por? ¿Necesitas algo Noah?-

-Em,... sí-

-Dime, te ayudaré en lo que sea, lo sabes-

Sonrió, si es que. Era astuta y sabía cómo hacer volver loca a la gente...

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_**  
**_You're a womanizer, oh womanizer_**  
**_Oh you're a womanizer Baby_**  
**_You, you, you are_**  
**_You, you, you are_**  
**_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_**

Se fijó en aquella ardilla color café de hermosa sonrisa, ajusto el espejo para verle mejor, y sonrió coquetamente Shadow asintió desganado, después de eso, de las Noahs, de haber perdido el asalto y que por muy sexy que fuera, no quería meter la pata.

Ahora solo deseaba regresar a su casa, dormir y pensar.

-¿A dónde te llevo guapo?-

-A la calle Street 97-

-Entendido, espero que disfrutes del trayecto, yo lo haré si estoy tan cerquita de ti.

Vale, quizás era demasiado, coqueta y demasiado insinuadora.

Vio su cara, la de Noah y tembló y negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba solo en ella. En Ella...

_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_  
_**Boy don't try to front **_  
_**I know just what you are**_

Sally se inclinó y sacó el piloto automático conectándolo para que mientras hacia sus intentos de seducción, nadie muriese.

Sonrió, Shadow aumento los nervios.

Chicas sexys que querían enrollarse con él, y no podía.

Solo había algo en su mente, NOAH. NOAH, NOAH, NOAH, Y SOLO NOAH!

**_You got me going_**  
**_You're oh so charming_**  
**_But I can't do it_**  
**_You womanizer_**

Entonces se dio cuenta, los nervios le podían, ¿quién conducía? OH DIOS, SE IBAN A MATAR, Sally inclinó la pierna, conduciendo con ella, con suerte, el piloto automático conducía por ella.

-Dios, ¿qué demonios haces?-

-Disfrútalo, yo controlo este coche...- dijo con sensualidad, pero los nervios de Shadow por todo lo sucedido y que no sabía nada, lo hacían volverse loco.

-DIOS, CONDUCE-

-Lo hago con el pie cielo, e imagínate si conduzco con el pie...- dijo con sensualidad -Puedo hacerte muchas cosas... muchas...

-OH, DIOS-

Shadow se puso al volante tirando a la ardilla hacia atrás, quedando el de conductor, el piloto dejo de trabajar cuando Sal lo desconecto.

Shadow aparcó y corrió hacia su casa.

¡ESTABAN LOCAS, CADA UNA DE ESAS MUJERES, ESTABAN LOCAS!

**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**  
**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**

Entro en casa, nervioso, suspiró y respiró agitadamente, no podía más, demasiadas mujeres.

Quizás fuera el Karma, lo castigaba por ser así. Se lo merecía. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en Noah.

Todo el día pensando en ella, todo, la deseaba ver ahora. Ver que ella seguía allí, suspiró y se encaminó escaleras arriba, debía verla.

No podía saber que sentía sin besarla.

Sintió un hormigueo, el mujeriego deseando ver a una mujer sola.

Fallando partida con dos.

Y rechazando a una.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sería amor?

**_You say I'm crazy_**  
**_I got you crazy_**  
**_You're nothing but a womanizer_**

Noah se coló en la habitación por la ventana se desvistió y dejo la ropa tirada como antes estaba, se acostó en la cama, con la camisa de él puesta, mientras que se hacia la dormida.

Estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Era una jugadora, en cierta y en gran parte, pero ahora calmaría a un mujeriego y le enseñaría de su propia medicina.

Y era demasiado lista para él.

Sonrió al oír la puerta, cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida.

**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**  
**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**

Estaba satisfecha con sus planes. Había ganado, sonrió.

Una lección para este chico.

**_You say I'm crazy_**  
**_I got you crazy_**  
**_You're nothing but a womanizer_**

-¿Noah?-

La vio en la cama, sonrió en cierta forma se alegraba de verla hay. La tocó y la acarició levemente.

-Um...- gimió como con sueño.

-Estoy en casa- sonrió, al ver como abría sus ojos.

-Oh... hola- dijo con sueño.

-¿Has dormido bien?-

-Sí, gracias... ¿qué tal todo?-

-Pues... mal-

**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**  
**_Boy don't try to front _**  
**_I know just what you are_**

-¿Por?

Se hizo la que no sabía, buen plan, buen punto.

Ahora aprendería.

-Creo que te quiero-

Noah sonrió. Lo había conseguido, mujeriego menos. Já.

**_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_**  
**_You're a womanizer, oh womanizer_**  
**_Oh you're a womanizer Baby_**

-Lo siento, Shads, es sexo- pronunció con una voz suave, que recordaba a la de él cuando rechazaba a las chicas, él se dio cuenta.

Se visitó rápidamente, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Nos veremos, si eso-

Caminó hacia afuera de su departamento, Shadow corrió hacia ella.

-Espera, Noah... yo...

-Si quieres, gáname, pruébame que no eres un mujeriego- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó cerrando la puerta desde afuera.

Shadow suspiró en su propia casa, había caído en su juego, sonrió desafiante.

-Acepto el juego, te conquistaré como tú has hecho conmigo...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este songfic de Womanizer Britney Spears.**

**Espero que os guste, y lo disfrutéis, bueno, hasta otra! ^^**

**Nos leemos**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
